Ours
'"Ours" '''is the third episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 30th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Nutty, premiering on February 27, 2014. In the episode, Cara lives with her parents in Thicket Woods, a secluded area of Fantasyland. Though happy in her isolation, she is whisked away by an anonymous person on the other side of the dark mine. The Episode These are Thicket Woods. They lie beyond Storybookland in a submerged valley inundated with trees. There is one small cottage, one small well, and one blocked up mine shaft from an explosion. The three people living here, a huntsman, a huntswoman, and their daughter, Cara, are the only three inhabitants of the valley. No one on the outside knows about them. And Cara was raised without knowing of the world beyond her barrier either. As far as she is concerned, her family is the only one on Earth. Similar to Rapunzel and Quasimodo, Cara has been told to never leave the valley (although she has no idea how she would even do that). However, the stark difference between the three characters is that Cara loves it in the forest. She LOVES having an entire jungle and biome to herself. And her parents love her. Cara's favorite spot is above the Ours. She can see the waterfall, the top of the cottage, into the well, and yet she still cannot see the edge of the forest. Cara is, despite her general happiness, longing for a companion. Her parents love to spend time with her, but this girl is 24. She needs something more than just two elderly people sitting by the fire. The weirdest thing about the forest, though, is the voice that she sometimes hears. It's not her father's, not her mother's, and certainly not her's. But there is a voice that seems to be coming from the Ours. And she hears it periodically. And then one day, while Cara was walking home for dinner, she heard the voice. It was singing. She then called out to it. "Hello?!" she said forcefully, yet quietly, so her parents wouldn't think she is crazy. The singing stopped. "Hello?" it replied. Cara heard the source move closer to the collapsed wall of the Ours. "Is that someone in the mine?" the voice said. "No, it's ours." Cara replied. And they introduced themselves. And Cara and the voice became close. Cara told her parents of the voice, but they dismissed it as false. They reminded her that they were the only ones in the world. Because they never told her, they never told her they weren't her real parents, that she was born in a castle, and the voice she was hearing was indeed someone living in Storybookland. A boy by the name of...Noah. Production Continuity and Story Arcs An original story arc was going to be the "Ours:" what the Keepers called the Mine to prevent Cara from being selfish. Producers scrapped the concept when it was unpopular with viewers. This may have contributed to the decline in viewership. This began the relationship between Noah and Cara. References Disney characters Rapunzel and Quasimodo were referenced, though unlike them, Cara enjoyed isolation. Trivia *The original name for Thicket Woods was going to be Hide and Seek Forest, which is similar to the actual name of the room. However, producers changed it last-minute. *This was one of the few episodes written in present tense. It would change to past tense as the season progressed. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes